


What Did He Do This Time?

by ivycross



Series: A Series of Horrible (Maybe Not So Horrible) Encounters [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment AU, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve fills Kono and Chin in about his last encounter with Danny. Meanwhile Danny is doing the same with his partner Meka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did He Do This Time?

When Steve arrives at HQ, Chin and Kono are already bent over the smart table frowning. That meant there is a case. Which meant he had something to keep his mind off Danny, his smart mouth, and his tight pants. “Hey, guys. We got something?”

Kono lifts her head and smiles. It falters on her lips after a second. “You alright, Boss? You look seriously ticked off about something.”

Did he? Scrubbing his face with a hand, Steve walks toward the table. “I'm fine,” he answers “I just had another run in with my awful neighbor.”

“Awful neighbor?” Kono asks.

Chin grins. “I assume you mean Danny?” Steve nods. “Did Cecilia get into his apartment again?”

Steve barely catches the way Kono shivers. Why does everyone hate spiders? “No, even though it would seem he's still pissed off about it. He said something very mean things about her and even had the gall to imply that I have a thing for her. Like how sick in the head are you be to think that a man is having a 'thing' with a spider?”

“I dunno, Boss,” Kono starts. She grins, sharing a look with Chin. “You are really attached to her.”

“A little _too_ attached,” Chin adds bobbing his eyebrows. Steve scowls at them. Of course, he's attached. Cecilia is his pet. People got attached to their pets. No one would say anything if she was a dog.

“Yeah,” Kono continues. “I mean, I'm starting to wonder if she isn't really Lolth and at night she takes the form of a sexy lady to seduce you into doing her evil bidding─ What?”

Steve blinks utterly confused. “What are you talking about?” He looks to Chin. “What is she talking about?” 

“Lolth? The Drow goddess of chaos? She has different forms and one of them is a spider and the other is really hot Drow chick.”

Steve shakes his head completely lost as Chin laughs. “Kono, have you been borrowing books from Charlie and Max again?” Chin asks grinning at his cousin.

“What? I like them and the Drow are cool. They're kick-ass evil elves that live underground in a completely matriarchal society. How awesome is that?” She looks from Steve to Chin obviously expecting them to be on the same page with her. Steve doesn't even think he's in the same book or shelf for that matter.

Steve licks his lips as he raises a finger getting their attention. “I'm sorry, but are you talking about a book?”

“A series of books,” Chin supplies. “They're based off Dungeons and Dragons.”

“Wow, Kono. I had no idea you were such nerd,” Steve says starting to smile. Chin grins right along with him. Soon both men are laughing.

“Yeah, well nerds are cool now, so there,” Kono says and sticks out her tongue. Her childish behavior just fuels Steve's laughter. He shuts his eye and holds a hand over his mouth as he continues to chuckle.

After minutes, he's able to stop and take a breath. When he opens his eyes again, Chin and Kono are both grinning at him, looking slightly proud. Steve smiles back.

“Thanks, guys I needed that,” he breaths.

“You're welcome,” Kono chirps. “Now, the question is: if this guy’s remarks about your illicit affair didn't tick you off, what did?”

Steve groans. “He got in my face about me parking in his spot.”

“His spot?” Chin asks, tilting his head to one side.

“Yeah. The spots in front of my apartment building are numbered for the residents. I parked my trunk in his spot last night and he got all pissy about it, even though there were plenty of empty spots that are not numbered on the other side of the lot.”

“Why didn't you park in your spot?” Kono asks.

“Cause Mrs. Rubinstein parked her Cadillac in my spot and I wasn't about to ask her to move her it. So, I just took the next spot down.”

“Why didn't you park in one of the un-numbered spots?”

Kono's question completely throws Steve. Instantly, he draws back while making a face. “That's not the point,” he says defensively. “The point is no one else cares but him and he acted like a child about it.” He crosses his arms over his chest and glares. “Let's move on. I'm not here to talk about my neighbor. There is work be done, so tell me we have a case.”

Chin and Kono once again share a look and not for the first time Steve wonders if they don't have some kind of telepathic link. There are days it seems the two of them have whole conversations just by looking at each other. It's a little off-putting, mainly because Steve is certain they are talking about him.

With a shrug, Kono taps her fingers over the surface of the table a few times and brings up an image of a large rough looking man, in his mid-thirties, white with dark hair and eyes. The image is of a mugshot dated May 2003. “Meet Michael Jarlson. A major player in both the drug and arms dealing scene.”

Steve uncrosses his arms and leans forward, resting his hands flat one table's surface. He studies the face and build of the man in the photo, committing it all to memory.

“Not only that but was heavy into extortion, prostitution, and illegal gambling. Overall a nasty piece of work,” Chin says.

“And this morning he was found murdered in his lavish home up in Diamond Head,” Kono finishes.

“Any suspects?” Steve asks.

“Yeah, anyone he's ever worked with. There's no love lost over this one, but the Governor wants us and HPD on this ASAP,” Chin says.

Steve straightens and flexing his hands, nods. “Alright, let's move.”

 

XXX

 

Danny walks to his desk and tries to ignore how quiet everyone gets as he walks by. It's been months since he first transferred in, but it's well known that he is _haole_ and not welcome. It's not like he wanted to come to Hawai'i. If it had been up to him, he would still be in New Jersey where there were seasons other than sun and rain. And they didn't put pineapple on pizza.

He plops down in his chair and put his head in his hands. 

“Hey, Partner. Who pissed in your cereal?” 

Danny looks over to see his partner, and only friend on this island, Meka smiling at him while sipping from a tall paper cup.

“My neighbor,” Danny says lifting his head. “And he didn't piss in my cereal, but his very existence is a blight in my life.”

“Ah yes,” Meka says knowingly. “Spiderman.”

Danny points a finger at Meka, giving him a dirty look. “Do not associate him with the awesome that is Peter Parker. That is just disrespectful.”

Meka sets down his cup, trying not to laugh. “Alright, chill. So what did he do this time?”

“He parked his big ugly truck in my spot.” 

Meka falls back in his chair as he laughs out loud. Several others in the room turn to stare. 

“This is not funny, Meka. The man is a menace. Will you stop laughing?”

“Brah,” Meka says wiping his eyes. “Have I told you that you and your struggles are the highlight of  my day?”

“I am so glad I could amuse you,” Danny says. He tries to glare at the man, but can't. Meka's laughter is contagious and Danny finds himself grinning in spite of his anger.

“What can I say? Listening to you rant about your neighbor is better than television.”

"Yeah yeah,” Danny says, waving him off. “Enough mocking me and the way universe hates me. We got anything new today?”

Meka picks up his coffee and folder from his desk. He tosses the folder to Danny, who catches it, albeit rather awkwardly. “You're gonna love this,” Meka says. 

Danny opens the folder and inside is a file sheet and a single photo. The photo is a mug shot of large rough looking man, mid to late thirties, white. He has dark hair and eyes. The name 'Jarlson, Michael' is under it.

“This is guy Vice has been after,” Danny says looking at Meka.

“Sure is,” Meka says. “But now we get to go after whoever took him out.”

Danny's eyes go wide. “He's dead?”

“Yep. His body was found this morning and the governor herself wants this case closed like yesterday. We're even gonna be working with the infamous Five-0, Brah.”

Danny wrinkles his nose. He's heard the stories. Questionable interrogation practices, wanton destruction of property, complete disregard for proper police procedure and that's just the start. He blows out a sigh, standing,  tucking the folder under one arm. “Alright. Let's go.”

Meka finishes what's left in his cup and follows suit as Danny heads towards the exit. “Hey. How about you let me drive your car?”

“How about you let me kiss your wife?” Danny asks jokingly.

“You want me to kick your ass?”

Danny smirks. “My point exactly.” He pushes open the door to the outside, smiling as he moves toward his car.

Behind him, he hears Meka grumble: “You need to get some. Then maybe you won't be so weird and uptight.”

Danny pauses by the driver side door. “Hey. What have I said about that? I'm not uptight and I don't need to get laid.” A white lie, Danny muses, but he's getting tired of hearing about how he needs to get out more and meet people. He knows all to well that he's lonely and touch starved. He doesn't need everyone reminding him of the fact. “Now come on, before Five-0 gets there and blows up our crime scene.”

**Author's Note:**

> No prompt this time. Just me running with the thoughts in my head and I might be trying for some plot? Who knows? 
> 
> Also I truly believe that while she wouldn't care about the series as a whole, if you told Kono about the Drow from the Forgotten Realms books, she would be all up in it, cause they're evil elves that live a matriarchal society and how cool is that.
> 
> Self promo time: I am on tumblr, url ivycross. Look me up, stop in and say hi or whatever. I love getting messages from people.


End file.
